As is well know in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for controlling, preventing and eradicating fungi and bacterial growth that is prevalent with the use of nail polish and more particularly with the use of artificial nails that are glued or otherwise secured to the natural nails. Due to the widespread use of artificial nails, the problem of fungi, mold and bacteria has become universally recognized by manicurists who must spend considerable time treating infected nails after the nail polish is removed. This time-consuming operation which is required to deal with these problems has become an added expense and an obstacle for manicurists.
Certain fungi live on keratin, the protein that forms the nail plate. When a fungus begins to grow, it can actually lift the nail plate up and off the nail bed. This can ultimately result in the loss of the whole nail.
Thus, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a nail polish remover that removes the polish from a nail and at the same time acts as a disinfectant to kill the growth fungus, mold or bacteria around and under the nail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover of this character wherein the fungicidal and bactericidal ingredients are compatible with an acetone or a non-acetone base.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a nail polish remover that further includes ingredients that carry the fungicide and bactericide through the pores of the nail plate or through both an artificial nail and the natural nail to which it is attached.
A further object of the invention is to provide a disifectant for use with a nail polish remover that consists of a mixture of butyl acetate, ethyl acetate, isopropyl alcohol, thymol crystals, and parachlormetaxylenol, wherein the acetates and alcohol together act as a carrier and solvent.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists in the art for a composition that can be used both as a nail polish remover and disinifectant for killing a fungus, mold and bacteria growth around and under the nail plate of a finger at the same time the polish is removed.